I'm no angel
by AdelheidRei
Summary: Je te préviens Potter, je ne suis pas un ange. Nan Malfoy, t’es Mon ange déchu. Mais encore une fois, Potty l’avait foutu à la porte. La dernière semblait-il. Alors même si il n’était pas un ange, Draco avait décidé de s’envoler. Slash. Reviews bienvenues


.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : O.S. (One-Shot), Song-fic.

Genre : Romance / Drame.

Rating : M.

Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites.

Couple : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

Résumé : « Je te préviens Potter, je ne suis pas un ange. Nan Malfoy, t'es Mon ange déchu. » Mais encore une fois, Potty l'avait foutu à la porte. La dernière semblait-il. Alors même si il n'était pas un ange, Draco avait décidé de s'envoler.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Inspiration : Parce que le titre de cette histoire me fait toujours penser à la fanfiction I saw an angel (s/2669473/) de **Genevieve Black** (u/544116/) ; parce que quand je relie mon résumé je repense invariablement à la fanfiction Papillon (s/4739240/) de **Didi Gemini** (u/1287118/), merci à eux.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling** et la chanson « _I'm no angel _» de **Dido**.

Équivalences français/anglais : Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy.

.oO§o§Oo.

**I'm no angel.**

.oO§o§Oo.

_If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye_.  
(Si tu m'avais donné seulement une pièce à chaque fois qu'on se dit au revoir.)

Je m'allume une cigarette. Il pleut. J'expire une bouffée. Je respire l'air frais.  
Encore une fois on s'est disputé. Tu m'as encore foutu dehors.  
De ton minable petit appartement. Petit, douillet, chaleureux. Sans aucune classe, aucune grandeur. Aucun luxe, aucune richesse. Mais où je me sens quand même bien.  
Dis, ça fait combien de fois Harry ? Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis retrouvé à marcher dans cette rue une cigarette à la main, tes mots et tes yeux repassant inlassablement dans mon esprit.  
Dis, tu sais qu'il pleut ? Tu le sais, je déteste la pluie. Je sens déjà les gouttes de pluie couler le long de mes cheveux, le long de mon cou.  
Si je suis malade, je te tue Potter.

_Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life._  
(Eh bien je serais riche au delà de mes rêves, je suis désolé pour ma vie fatiguée.)

T'imagines, si à chaque fois que tu me foutais dehors tu me filais un galion ? Je serais riche. Mais, tu sais quoi Potty, riche je le suis déjà, j'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Ouais. Je passe mon temps à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres comme tu dis Potty. Mais de l'argent j'en ai à revendre. Ouais je passe mon temps dans les bars. A boire. Dans les boîtes. A boire. A danser. A draguer. A embrasser.  
Ouais. Je vois ton regard noir quand je rentre. Moi aussi je sens l'odeur de l'alcool, du sexe, de la drogue. Mais je suis juste trop défoncé pour culpabiliser.  
Et j'aime vraiment trop comment tu m'embrasses, comment tu me baises dans ces moments-là. Comme si j'étais à toi. A toi. Comme si t'essayais de me marquer à tout jamais. Du sexe bestial. Du sexe à l'état pur.

_I know I'm not perfect but I can smile._  
(Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais je peux sourire.)

Le lendemain, c'est toujours pareil, j'ai tout oublié. Oublié tout ce qui n'est pas important. Sauf toi. Et tes yeux noirs. Et tes bras qui m'emprisonnent. Ils me serrent contre toi, contre ton corps. Et j'ai chaud. Je me sens irradier de chaleur. Et je te réveille. Je t'embrasse avec toute la tendresse que je suis capable de te faire ressentir. Avec tout l'amour que je peux faire passer par mes yeux gris. Et puis je te souris.  
Peut-être d'une façon un peu minable. Peut-être d'une façon un peu repentante.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tes yeux me sourient, ils brillent. Ils étincèlent de ma couleur préféré. Tes yeux verts me regardent avec amour.

_And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes._  
(Et j'espère que tu vois ce cœur derrière mes yeux fatigués.)

Et tout ce que j'espère alors c'est que tu vois vraiment tout ce que mes yeux veulent te dirent. Mais, peu à peu, je vois ta foi décroître. Tes yeux brillent un peu moins avec le temps.  
Ils remarquent moins la tendresse que je te témoigne. Ils remarquent moins comment mes yeux brillent en te regardant.  
Et quand je passe devant le miroir, je comprends.  
Je vois les cernes sous mes yeux. Elles me disent que je suis encore sorti toute la nuit. Et les tiennes me disent que tu m'as attendu toute la nuit.  
Et je vois les marques que tu as laissé sur mon corps se mélanger à celles des inconnus qui ont touché mon corps avant toi cette nuit.  
Puis j'essaie de te dire que je vais changer. Que j'avais trop bu, trop fumé, trop sniffé.  
Mais l'espoir dans tes yeux disparaît peu à peu.  
Il semble que tu penses que je ne peux pas arrêter. Que je suis accro à cette vie d'ange déchu. Que mes cernes vont continuer à prendre place sur mon visage. Que mes yeux vont devenir rouges. Que je vais encore maigrir. Que toute cette dope va me faire mourir.

_If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night._  
(Si tu me dis que je ne peux pas, je vais, je vais, je vais essayer toute la nuit.)

Mais moi, je ne change pas. Je vois ça comme un défi. Un défi à ma hauteur.  
Mais t'en as marre des défis, t'en as marre de me défier.  
Moi j'en ai marre de fuir, je veux te montrer que pour toi, je peux changer.  
Mais je remets ça toujours au lendemain. Je me dis encore une nuit, encore une.  
A plonger dans l'oubli. A tout oublier. Ce putain de passé dont je ne peux pas me débarrasser.  
La presse qui continue à me descendre plus bas que terre. Tes amis qui te disent que avec moi tu gâches ta vie.  
Mes anciens amis, ceux qui ont échappé à toute cette merde et qui me fuient.  
J'veux juste oublier que sans toi, je suis seul. Juste encore un peu.

_And if I say I'm coming home, I'll probably be out all night._  
(Et si je dis que je rentre à la maison, je serais probablement dehors toute la nuit.)

Alors ouais. Même si je te dis encore aujourd'hui que ce soir je rentre directement chez toi, tu sais que je ne vais pas le faire.  
Dis, t'iras me chercher ? T'oseras ? J'imagine, toi et tes yeux verts scrutant la foule.  
Et tu me trouveras probablement rapidement, comme toujours. Comme deux aimants qui s'attirent. Comme deux amants qui se déchirent.  
Je serais au bar en train de boire. Le sourire séducteur, le rire méprisant.  
Tu verras déjà les quelques verres — vides — alignés.  
Ou alors tu me trouveras sur la piste de danse, ondulant contre d'autres corps. Amas de corps à la recherche d'un plaisir éphémère. Tu verras le désir que je provoque. Le désir que j'invoque.  
Je vois déjà tes yeux, assombris, de désir et de colère mêlés.  
J'imagine comment tu me rejoindras. Poussant des coudes. Insultant ces gars qui croient qu'ils peuvent m'avoir. Moi, absolument, complètement.  
Ou pire. Tu me trouveras dans les toilettes en train de prendre du plaisir avec l'un d'eux.  
J'entends, je ressens déjà ta magie qui crépite. Envahissant l'espace. M'excitant encore plus. Mes yeux se fixeront aux tiens. Plus rien n'existera, si ce n'est toi.  
Toi et tes yeux qui me disent que je suis à toi.

_I know I can be afraid but I'm alive._  
(Je sais que je peux être effrayé mais je suis en vie.)

Un jour, peut-être que un de ces gars me pètera la gueule. A force de jouer avec eux. A force de jouer avec toi.  
Un jour peut-être que tu les tueras. Mais j'ai pas peur. Et même si j'ai peur, tu ne le verras pas. Mes yeux seront pleins de défi pour toi. Juste pour toi.  
Et tu m'emmèneras avec toi. Tu me baiseras. Tu me baiseras comme jamais t'aurait oser. Et moi avec toi, je me sens en vie. Je me sens complet.  
Avec toi, je ne suis jamais seul.

_And I hope that you can trust this heart behing my tired eyes._  
(Et j'espère que tu peux croire en ce cœur derrière mes yeux fatigués.)

Et j'espère que c'est aussi comme ça pour toi. Que tu ne me lâches jamais. Que t'aies besoin de moi. Tout le temps, à chaque instant. Que chaque moment loin de moi te brise le cœur. Que la solitude t'englobe dans son cocon de froideur.  
Quant on se trouve, quant on se retrouve, on en ressent que plus de chaleur. De passion.  
J'espère que tu comprends. Pourquoi à chaque fois lors de nos ébats, je pose ta main sur mon cœur. Mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Mon cœur qui s'oublit, qui meurt, qui vit.  
J'espère que tu comprends que ce cœur ne bat comme ça que pour toi.  
J'espère que tu crois ce que mes yeux et mon cœur te disent.  
Que je suis dingue de toi. Que je veux te rendre dingue de moi.  
Que je suis fou. Fou de toi, de ton corps, de tes yeux, de ton cœur.

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try._  
(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais s'il-te-plaît ne pense pas que je n'essayerai pas encore et encore.)

Je sais, je ne suis pas parfait. Mais j'essayerai. Encore et encore. Rien que pour toi.  
Rien que pour qu'on arrête de se déchirer. Pour que les autres arrêtent de nous faire chier.

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life ?_  
(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais cela signifie-t-il que je ne peux pas vivre ma vie ?)

J'suis pas un ange. Je te l'avais dit Potter. Ma beauté n'est faite que pour vous tuer.  
Tu t'es résigné. Ton ange, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'existe plus. Depuis sa naissance.  
Je suis un ange déchu. Mais ça m'empêche pas de vivre ma vie.  
Malgré ces putains de journalistes qui détruisent mon image et tes espoirs.  
Malgré ces putains de verres d'alcool et cette putain de dope qui me détruit petit à petit.  
Je vis. Je vis. Seulement dans tes bras. Dans ta chaleur. Dans ton sourire. Dans tes yeux qui me transpercent. Qui me haïssent, qui me pardonnent. Qui m'aiment ?

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry._  
(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais s'il-te-plaît ne pense pas que je ne peux pas pleurer.)

Tu sais Potter, c'est pas parce que je passe ma vie à te trahir que je ne pleure pas quant tu me fous dehors.  
Pourtant j'essaie. Je prends une cigarette. Comme si elle m'aidait à respirer. A ignorer les picotements de mes yeux. Comme si avec, plus rien n'existait. Mais tu sais quoi Harry ?  
C'est toi mon existence. Alors quant tu essaies de me foutre en dehors de ta vie, c'est comme si tu m'enlevais ma propre vie, ma raison de vivre.  
Y-a aussi les soirs où je m'aperçois de ce que je fais. Du mal que je te fais. Je te rejoins alors dans ton appartement. Dans ton lit. Et je te vois. Seul. Et les yeux morts. J'ai l'impression que tu es mort. Je panique. Je panique alors. Je pleure, je pleure. Je te demande de me pardonner.  
Et tout ce que tu fais, c'est de me prendre dans tes bras. Comme un gosse paumé qui cherche un point d'ancrage. Et ces bras je ne veux pas les lâcher. Si je le fais j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne te retrouverais. Que je vais sombrer. Dans un gouffre sans fond.

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly ?_  
(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais cela signifie-t-il que je ne volerai pas ?)

Et j'ai peur alors. Car si tu n'es plus là. Si je suis seul, j'irais bien me jeter du haut d'un immeuble. Je te montrerai que même si je ne suis pas un ange, même si je suis un ange déchu je peux voler. Mais y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour me rattraper ? M'empêcher de tomber à tout jamais ?

_I know I'm not around each night._  
(Je sais que je ne suis pas là chaque nuit.)

Pourquoi y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Moi qui te laisse presque chaque nuit, seul dans ce grand lit.  
C'est vrai je ne suis pas souvent chez toi. J'arrive, l'aube se lève.  
Comme si j'arrivais trop tard. Trop tard pour te sauver, pour me sauver, pour nous sauver.

_And I know I always think I'm right._  
(Et je sais que je pense toujours avoir raison.)

Non, je ne change toujours pas. Malgré que j'essaie quand je suis dans tes bras. Je suis toujours un Malfoy. Même si je nous détruis, j'ai toujours raison. Je te dis presque que tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

_I can believe that you might look around._  
(Je peux croire que tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs.)

Et pourtant malgré toutes ces horreurs, tu restes là. Tu restes avec moi autant que je te le permets.  
Autant que je me le permets. Comment peux-tu me supporter ? Moi, mes remarques blessantes, mon corps presque mort et mon égoïsme ?  
Comment fais-tu pour tenir tête à tes amis ? Que leur dis-tu pour expliquer notre relation ?

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try.  
_(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais s'il-te-plaît ne pense pas que je n'essayerai pas encore et encore.)

Je suis un gars horrible. Je suis un Malfoy. Pourtant avec toi, quand je suis dans tes bras, je suis Draco. J'aimerais pouvoir l'être plus souvent.  
Pour que j'arrête de déconner, pour que t'arrêtes de me virer. Pour qu'on arrête d'en chier.

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life ?  
_(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais cela signifie-t-il que je ne peux pas vivre ma vie ?)

Mais pourtant on continue notre bonhomme de chemin. Dans cette histoire hors du commun. On vit Harry. Ensemble, on vit.  
Les gens ne comprennent pas. Nous même, je ne pense pas non plus.  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que je peux tout faire, boire, fumer, baiser, rien de tout ça ne me fera mourir car je ne me sens pas vivre.  
Mais entre tes bras, dans tes yeux, mon cœur bat et je sens la vie parcourir mon corps.  
Et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde perdre cette sensation de vie à chaque fois que je te retrouve. Je ne suis pas un ange, loin de là, mais je vis quand même. Grâce à toi. Grâce à ce _nous_.

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry._  
(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais s'il-te-plaît ne pense pas que je ne peux pas pleurer.)

Tu sais, finalement j'aime la pluie. Car là, dehors, avec ma cigarette, sous les gouttes de pluie, je pleure. Et je peux presque me persuader que ce que je sens le long de mes joues, le long de mon cou, c'est la pluie et non mes larmes.

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly ?_  
(Je ne suis pas un ange, mais cela signifie-t-il que je ne volerai pas ?)

Car cette fois, tu me l'as dit. Que t'en avais marre de me chercher. Que t'en avais marre de tout ça, de toute cette histoire.  
Et moi comme un con, j'ai mis mon masque de Malfoy, et je t'ai tout jeté à la figure.  
Que j'en avais rien à foutre de toi. Que j'avais pas besoin de toi. Que j'avais jamais eu besoin de toi. Que c'était juste par pitié que j'étais avec toi.

Et tout ce que j'ai envie maintenant, c'est de me foutre en l'air. Je vais te montrer Potter que même si je ne suis pas un ange je peux voler.  
Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu viendras me rattraper.  
Car, tu sais Potter, on a besoin d'être deux pour s'envoler.  
Tout seul, on ne peut que tomber.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

Merci aux personnes qui ont fait par de leur intérêt pour ce One-Shot :  
NiiNeSs, Cibelle21, PerfectLuxe, Groumd, Louise, littlebeattle, felixfelicia, Quebecoise, Prue.1.2, Yubao, DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie, Aldudenie, Aranis, Ephemeria, Etelle, idocha, Rukia-Sly.

.oO§o§Oo.

Une "suite" a été faite à ce OS, mais l'une comme l'autre de ces histoires peuvent être lues indépendamment.  
Néanmoins, pour les intéressés, voir **But the Sun is hidden** (s/5041014/).

.oO§o§Oo.


End file.
